Todos unidos
by mariposa28280
Summary: Distintas escuelas de todas partes del mundo se han unido en un viaje multicultural... pero todo sera solamente aprender, o naceran nuevos amores, conflictos y amistades?/ Se buscan Oc (y se seguiran aceptando :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hoy vengo a abrir audiciones para OC asi que describire un poco de que tratara. (para todos los que no alcanzaron sigo recibiendo Oc, pero serian mas segundarios :D)**

"En campaña para promover el aprendizaje en practica, muchos institutos se han unido para que sus alumnos vivan un mes en un nuevo pais. Los alumnos iran a vivir a distintos países por un mes, conociendo a nuevas personas y culturas, entre ellos el Swett Amoris "

Bueno el fic tratara de eso básicamente, el Swett Amoris va ir por didtintos paises, junto otros colegios. Si piensan que su Oc tardara en salir no deben preocuparse por ello. La idea es que en el primer capitulo lleguen los personajes, luego de eso en una carabana recorreran gran parte de europa, para luego volar a otros paises.

Su OC debe tener lo siguiente:

**Nombre y apellido**

**Edad: de 15 a 18 si es alumno, si quieren un oc extra como un profesor, padre o hermano no importa la edad**

**Personalidad:aqui aprovechen de dar gustos y manias**

**Fisico: Aqui pueden poner lo que quieran, pero traten de mantener la linea de origen, por ejemplo si es asiatica que tenga eso rasgos o que en su historia explique el porque de su fisico.**

**Historia: Para que sea sorpresa, porfa mandenlo por MP**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Chico: todos menos Armin, no se preocupen pondre oc de hombres mas abajo, y si el que quieren ya esta ocupado entre las dos crearemos un lindo OC**

Mi OC

Zaphira Deprior

16 años

Personalidad: es amable, dulce y algo infantil, timida incluso más que Violetta, le cuesta hablar con desconocidos mayormente si son de su edad. Se sonroja por cumplidos, por que la miren fijamente, por que un chico se le acerque mucho. Es inteligente con alto coheficiente intelectual, sin embargo es muy inocente, y le teme a la soledad. Le gusta el anime, manga y libros, sobretodo de generos de pelea, romance o fantasia, ama cocinar los animales y la naturaleza, es muy mala en deportes, le gusta cantar pero tiene panico escénico.

Fisico: Su pelo es rubio oscuro con las puntas celestes, tiene un flequillo hacia la derecha y usa gafas rectangulares. Sus ojos son uno miel y el otro verde pastel. Es baja, mide 1.56 y sus rasgos son infantiles.

Historia: Como no quiero spoilearlas dire poquito de ella, su actitud se debe a su pasado, sufre por que le falta algo que todos tienen y eso la hace sentirse como un monstruo.

Nacionalidad: Austria

Chico: Armin

Siguiente Oc

Leo Autton

18 años

Personalidad: es un chico amable y energetico, es abierto a todo el mundo y trata de ver lo bueno de todo. Le encanta la fotografia y los libros, aunque si le agradas estara atento a tus gustos y tratara de porlomenos poder conversar de ellos contigo.

Fisico: su cabello es pelirrojo tirando un poco al castaño, con algunos rulos. Sus ojos son verde fuerte y tiene pecas. Mide 1.76. Acutumbra a usar gorros de lana y camisas abiertas encima de musculosas.

Historia: Es el primo segundo de Sucrette(ella sera un personaje) su padre es primo del padre de ella. Buen amigo de su la quiere como un hermano.

Nacionalidad: Inglaterra

Y por ultimo por ahora

Trillisos mixtos

Anna, Lilia y Bill

10 años

Personalidad: Son tres diablitos traviesos, les encanta hacerle bromas a su abuela (la directora) si les caes bien sus bromas seran leves y te ayudaran cuando tengas problemas. Anna es el cerebro malevolo, Lilia el angelito que les quita los problemas con su amabilidad y Bill el kamikaze que realiza los trabajos peligrosos.

Fisico: todos tienen el cabello negro oscuro. Anna lo tiene con un corte parecido al de gumi, Lilia largo con dos trenzas y Bill con flequillo y una pequeña colita. Las chicas miden 1.50 y su hermano 1.55. Los ojos de Lilia y Bill son morados y los de Anna azul cielo.

Historia: como su mama es subdirectora en una escuela de italia la convencieton de llevarlos con ella y su abuela a la carabana. Su padre abandono a su mamá y los tre lo odian.

Nacionalidad: Italia

Extra:-las chicas tienen su amor platonico en la carbana, no interferiran pero te daran información de el. El de Anna es Castiel y el de Lilia Nathaniel.

\- Si quieren crear un oc para alguno de ellos son libres de hacerlo.

Sucrette puede tener 2 personalidades, la primera es inocente rompe corazones, en el fic al principio tendra el harem y luego los chicos se enamoraran de otras. Y la otra es fingida, seguira con el harem, pero en vez de ayudar sera enemiga y te saboteara. Elijan ustedes C:

**Esos son todos los OC por ahora, el jueves dare los resultados y el primer cap el sabado. Espero que participen ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas :D aqui estan los resultados, espero que esten conformes. Solo quiero llamar a Itazuna C: me gusto mucho tu Oc pero nunca mandaste la historia ni te pude preguntar sobre arreglarnosla con tu chico, si te interesa puedes pedirme cualquier chico que quede u Oc, con gusto participaras :D**

**_Ceylan Herrera: Dake_**

**_Aria Rise: Lysandro_**

**_Samantha Clifford: Kentin_**

**_Yayx Petrova: Castiel_**

**_Aurora Yukishiro: Alexy _**

**_Lylian Towshed: Leo _**

**_Corinne Mell: Nathaniel _**

**_Janade Black: Thales _**

**_Los nuevos Oc son:_**

**Por Yuui Kuroyume**

Andre Rise (hermano de Aria)

18 años

Personalidad: Con las personas importantes se comporta como todo un caballero y un hermano mayor tierno y preocupado pero en su casa siempre es frio, burlon, orgulloso y arrogante que solo busca beneficiarse a sí mismo con lujos y mujeres a Aria la odia y siempre se burla de ella y ella no entiende porque ha cambiado tanto su hermano si cuando eran pequeños era el único que la comprenda y cuidaba pero conforme fue creciendo cambio por completo ella esperará que algún día vuelva a ser el chico tierno, cariñoso, protector y bromista que antes era.

Fisico: s de cabello negro azabache algo largo y desordenado sus ojos son verde claro siempre viste con camisas manga larga que arrollas hasta los hombros desabotonadas de los primeros cuatro botones a veces se pone chaquetas sobre estas pantalones de mezclilla con una cadena de púas amarrado a uno de los bolsillos, zapatos café oscuro o tenis negros para eventos sociales se pone trajes negros tiene un tatuaje de un dragón azul en la espalda

**Por aishiteru-Aiko**

Ethan Petrova (hermano de Yayx)

18 años.

Personalidad: Es todo lo opuesto a su hermana gemela, por lo tanto es un chico juguetón, sociable, atrevido y carismático-lo que le ha llegado a ocasionar ciertos problemas con sus padres-, es al extremo sobreprotector con Yayx y comparten el mismo sentimiento de celos cuando alguien les gusta, tiende a sacar el orgullo "Petrova", en determinadas situaciones, es competitivo por naturaleza, cuando le gusta una chica se muestra cálido, tierno y es cuando sale su lado Atrevido y Coqueto, le gusta joderse a sus amigos, y molestar a su hermana a la cual adora.

Físico: Mide 1.80 cabello es negro que toma tonos azules, su cabellera es sedosa y rebelde, no sabe cómo domarla, lo que le da un estilo rebelde y sexy a su apariencia, su cuerpo es musculoso sin llegar a lo exagerado, hombros anchos y torso marcado, las facciones de su rostro son masculinas y apuestas, posee una linda sonrisa torcida, sus ojos son verdes con unas manchitas grises, rodeados por largas pestañas negras y abundantes, su voz es ronca y varonil.

Extra: Le gusta el chocolate, los animales, la música de todo tipo-no el reggeton o el rap-, le choca que algún hombre se sobrepase con su hermana, con sus amigas o novia (esta soltero),cuando se molesta, se comporta serio e indiferente, es cuando sale el orgullo "Petrova", siempre lleva un colgante de plata con un dije de luna creciente, y su hermana lleva el mismo colgante, solo que el de ella tiene un sol creciente, regalo por parte de sus abuelos, a la edad de 10 años. Jamás se lo quitan.

**Por Auroxx G. Hernandess**

Ángel Alejandro Betrand

18 años

Personalidad: Es un chico bastante carismático, es la palabra que mejor lo define. Es de ser una persona fiestera y de muchas amistades, tiende a hacer reír a las personas muy fácilmente. Es de robarte rápido una sonrisa. Tiene un distintivo burlón y varios rasgos de comodidad cada vez que se siente seguro de él mismo en alguna habilidad o lo retan, ya que jamás permite que nadie lo subestime. Tiende a ser un chico de muchas palabras, puede mantener largas conversaciones sin cansarse de ello. Una persona de ideas cuando se requieren y energía creativa. Bastante protector y cuidadoso con las personas cercanas y con las que le son importantes, y, a pesar de que suele tener actitudes bastante traviesas es inteligente y muy centrado, aunque varias veces no lo parezca, su aspecto sereno que tiene al conocerlo por primera vez es tan solo la máscara de un ardiente corazón ya que se muestra al principio un chico reservado y misterioso pero en realidad es alguien muy apasionado en sus sentimientos. Además es bastante amigable pero tiende el defecto de ser muchas veces presumido en sus cualidades. Puede ser bastante divertido y bromista con sus amistades, pero cuando se trata de chicas siempre se porta positivo, le gusta mostrarse como un caballero frente a ellas y halagarlas educadamente en cualquier sentido, es bastante romántico y novelesco respecto a ellas. Tienen gran optimismo para enfrentar la vida, pues es valiente y se arriesga siguiendo los mandatos de su corazón. Es un idealista compasivo y gentil. Le gustan los duelos y con su fuerte personalidad logra crear un clima de poder. Es demasiado creativo, noble, entretenido, generoso, alegre y entusiasta, buen organizador y de una memoria impecable, abierto en sus sentimientos, al igual posee un enorme sentido del humor, es muy afectuoso afectuoso (se podría decir que en abundancia), sociable, brillante, conocedor, optimista y líder.

Gustos y manías: Le gustan mucho las fiestas, el ambiente divertido, pasar un buen rato con sus amistades. De los deportes solo le gusta el basquetbol y es muy bueno en ello. Le gusta presumir sus habilidades. Adora ser creativo en sus ideas y tratar bien a las chicas no importa como sean estas. Le gusta ser detallista y escuchar música muy alto. Adora tocar la batería. Le gusta mucho viajar a ciudades grandes visitar lugares como, cines, discos, etc. Y las luces nocturnas de estas, que le digan las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso es su mejor delirio en postres. Hacer favores a las personas que él mismo considera que lo necesitan. Los deportes extremos o de acción al aire libre, las competiciones de todo tipo, incluso los juegos de salón. Es fanático de las películas de acción, los videojuegos son su delirio juvenil sobre todos los que tratan de "survival horror". Solo cuando una chica le atrae demasiado es como logra ponerse nervioso, lo que ocasiona que constantemente juegue con su cabello. Tiene una faceta de superioridad y cada vez que hace eso su sonrisa cambia a una socarrona.

Fisico: Es un chico de cabellos negros azabache que van cayendo en mechones rectos y prolongados, el cual se compone con un largo flequillo enmarañado en puntas al lado derecho, y que lleva en un corte rapado de los costados de sus ojos hasta las orejas dándole una apariencia rebelde y masculina, este es largo y llega hasta la media altura de su cuello con dos mechones más que rebasan levemente esa zona. Es alto y de un físico atlético, delgado, pero con un cuerpo joven de corporales bien marcados, sin exagerar su condición. De unos rasgos físicos puros comenzando con unos atrayentes ojos de color marrón oscuro acompañados de una pupila igual al color del carbón que le da un toque profundo y misterioso, una nariz afilada y recta junto con unos pómulos definidos dando contraste a su piel morena de un tono claro que difiere su semblante donde siempre muestra una sonrisa burlona y atrayente.

**Y aqui les dejare 2 Oc segundarios mios C:**

Mía Chavez

16 años

Es una chica hiperactiva, muy loca y cariñosa, es una pervertida de primera y muy distraida. Por no decir leal, ama hacer reir a la gente con caras raras.

Su cabello castaño es hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, lleva reflejos rojos en las punta mide 1.65 y sus ojos son cafe chocolate.

Roberto (Rob) Gomez

16 años

Es un chico calmado que se concentra mucho en clase, es una persona amable y facil de tratar. Si sus amigas tratan pueden convencerlo de cualquier locura con facilidad.

Mide 1.70 su cabello es marron oscuro y sus ojos grises, su cara es infatil con pecas.

**_Gano la Sucrette inocente :D no tendran competencia de ella_**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora :D ya estoy haciendo el primer capitulo y lo subire el sabado C:**

**Sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Viena, Austria…**_

Viena es una ciudad donde la música y la historia se sienten en el aire, donde el dulce aroma de las calles y las distintas estructuras causan la curiosidad de los extranjeros. En esta hermosa ciudad vive una joven, era un fin de semana, por lo que a las 11 de la mañana, ya era hora de despertar.

Un tanto adormilada la chica de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos bicolores se levantó, su cuarto algo infantil, con detalles antiguos dejaba una idea sobre su personalidad. La chica tomo un vestido color celeste pastel y se fue a arreglar al baño, y salió luego de un rato ya arreglada, sin maquillaje y con sus gafas puestas.

-¡Qué bien dormí!- dijo con su usual tono de susurro, mientras se estiraba y abría la ventana- pues bien hay que ordenar- dijo para luego ordenar muy bien su cuarto.

*toc, toc* se escuchó tras la puerta, mientras el reloj marcaba las 11:45 AM.

-Pase- dijo en voz alta, para dar lugar a que entrara una chica mayor que ella y más alta, de pálida piel y cabello café oscuro ondulado.

-Hola enana, veo que ya te levantaste- dijo su hermana

-¿Cómo amaneciste Mary?- le pregunto dulcemente a su hermana, ignorando el apodo

-Bien, gracias y tu- le pregunto con una sonrisa y su normal tono irónico.

-Bien dormí muy bien, ¿te divertiste en la fiesta de la Universidad?- pregunto ordenando un par de libros.

-Sí estuvo genial, alguna que otra pelea pero ningún herido- le respondió sentándose en su cama, la cual tenía una cubierta de flores- oye te traje un regalo- le dijo a su hermanita

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado- le dijo un poco apenada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No es problema- dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole dos cajas, una en forma de cubo pequeña y otra larga y delgada del porte perfecto para su maleta- es esa cámara que querías, la insta-mini, espero que te guste el diseño que le hice.

La cámara en si era color azul bebe, adornada en los bordes con una enredadera de flores, entre las cuales habían hortensias, de cerezo y rosas, con algunas mariposas revoloteando y animalitos dibujados en tierno estilo japonés, con algunos relojes antiguos entremedio

-¡Es hermosa!- dijo con sus ojos brillando de emoción, gracias a que su hermana recordó algunos de sus gustos-¡Gracias!- se lanzó a abrazarla

-Oye, sabes que no me gustan los abrazos- se quejó, pero al ver el puchero de su hermana le abrazo de vuelta- okas, solo esta vez te doy un abrazo

-Yey- murmuro mientras su hermana la abrazaba, para después separarse

-Lo otro es un corcho para que puedas poner las fotos, mejor no lo abras, así no se romperá en el vuelo de la próxima semana- le recomendó

-Okas- le dijo colocando el regalo a un lado de su maleta

-Bueno aparte de eso te aviso que nuestros tíos y primo llegan antes del almuerzo, ya sabes para que Rogue no se estrese tanto para el viaje, y la tía reciba apoyo moral por ver partir a su bebe- le dijo riendo, mientras salía por la puerta.

-Comprendido y anotado- levanto su dedo en señal de aprobación.

Una vez sola en su cuarto empezó a llenar su laptop de juegos que tenía guardados en su Pc, de vez en cuanto miraba con tristeza su micrófono, una de las cosas que más extrañaría, sería poder des estresarse cantando.

Después de aburrirse salió afuera, y en su amplio patio encontró a su perrita, era de color blanco con manchas marrón claro y se llamaba Karii.

-Ehh? Que creas que se sienta dejar la casa- pregunto sentándose a los pies de un roble, a lo que el animal respondió apoyándose en sus rodillas y lamiendo su mejilla- supongo que lo descubriremos la próxima semana, que suerte que puedas venir- le dijo sonriendo y mirándola con ternura

-¡Zaphira! ¡Está listo el almuerzo!- escucho el llamado de parte de su madre

-¡Ya voy!- se levantó y se fue a lavar las manos-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto sentándose en la mesa.

-Bien Zapi, gracias- dijo sirviendo un plato de comida

-Hola Zapi- la saludo un hombre alto y rubio, apretando suavemente su nariz

-Hola papa- le saludo- te fue bien ayer en el turno en el hospital

-Si muy bien, no hubo tanta gente- le respondió sonriendo- lo bueno es que ahora no me tocara la próxima semana y poder estar con ustedes hasta el viaje

-¡Qué bien! Podríamos ir mañana al parque de atracciones- pregunto con los ojos brillando de emoción

-Claro, pero en un rato llega Steve y Andy, nosotros iremos a un concierto con ellos- miro a su hija mayor, la cual iba entrando- y Mary los llevara al centro

-Ehh porque yo- se quejo

-Porque eres un adulto responsable y debes cuidar a tu hermana y a tu primo- le dijo su padre con tono irónico- no ellos de ti

-Oye viejo eso cruel- le respondió mordaz- no soy irresponsable

-La mesa, el robo de la mochila, la bici en la piscina- enumeró con los dedos- te sigo diciendo, porque en tus fiestas las cosas son algo así

-Primero: nada de eso lo hice yo, fueron los borrachos- le dijo con rapidez- segundo: llevare a los pasivos a comprar, total en una de esas aprovecho de también comprar un videojuego o un libro- dijo suspirando

-Bien Rogue y yo iremos después a la "FrikeZone" oí que llegaron las figuras de Mekaku city actors- dijo con una sonrisa de una niña pequeña

-Claro Zapi, pueden ir a mirar- suspiro para completar diciendo- pero deben comprar ropa y material de estudio, ante ayer saque la lista, les dejare la tarjeta de crédito, solo para eso- remarco lo ultimo

-Si chicas- entro una mujer castaña oscuro de pálida piel y cabello corto- sobre todo tu Mary, no quiero que prepares otra fiesta hasta que tu hermana y tu primo salgan de viaje

-A que te refieres- dijo haciéndose la desentendida

-Una madre siempre sabe- dijo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos- encontré la lista de invitados y lo que ibas a comprar

-Rayos- musito su hermana

-Creo que tendrás que posponerla- dijo triste por su hermana- perdón

-¡Ay! enana no te disculpes- dijo apretando sus mejillas- seguros que estarán bien, digo entre ella y Rogue seguro que no pasa ni un mes antes que los estafen, son demasiado ingenuos

-Yo confió en ellos- dijo su madre segura

-Yo también- agrego su padre de la misma manera

-Gracias- les dio una sonrisa que en su casa casi nunca se extinguía

Y así paso el almuerzo lleno de risas y algunas peleas tontas, donde ganaba el que fuera más listo.

Su familia siempre había sido así, desde su padre a su tío, las únicas excepciones eran ella y Rogue. Su padre aunque con ellos era muy simpático, la gran parte del tiempo era alguien frio (a veces también con sus hijas) que llegaba a ser bastante gruñón si se lo proponía y odiaba que la gente soltara basura por la boca a cada rato. Su madre era distinta y a la vez parecida, siendo abogada, su naturaleza amable e irónica le iba perfecta para conseguir sus objetivos. Su tío Steve, hermano de su madre, era un amable ingeniero calculador, en extremo competitivo. Su tía Andy, a pesar de ser una periodista amable y empática, era muy centrada y no temía decir las cosas directamente. Luego de ellos estaba su hermana, chica ruda y terca, con poco sentido del estilo, era lista y hábil, desde primaria había conseguido el respeto de los maestros, sin embargo no le apreciaban, con notas al borde de la perfección, sus únicas faltas era cuando les faltaba el respeto a los profesores en los muchos debates que tenía con ellos.

Y después de ellos se encontraban Rogue y ella. Rogue amable y tímido, era inteligente y centrado, pero a diferencia de su familia no le gustaba debatir, rasgo que compartían, ella veía en Rogue un hermano y alguien con el cual compartía muchos gustos, además alguien que la protegía sin ser sarcástico.

Cuando sus tíos llegaron, ella los recibió con un gran abrazo, y luego le pregunto a su mamá:

-Puedo teñirme el pelo de azul- pregunto intrigada

-¡Pero tu pelo es tan lindo!- le dijo, pero como ya llevaba cerca de 3 años insistiendo dijo- okey pero solo las puntas nada de raíces

-Muchas gracias- le dijo feliz

Después de eso paso la tarde con su hermana y su primo, primero se tiño las puntas de celeste pastel, en la peluquería que la llevo su hermana, usaron un tinte de henna el cual con el paso del tiempo se saldría si no lo retocaba y no le dañaría el cabello. Después de eso, compraron los útiles, por suerte al estar a mitad de año había poca gente. Por último fueron a "FrikeZone" donde compraron todos, ella compro de todo un poco, Rogue compro varias series y un videojuego y su hermana compro 4 juegos nuevos. Al final volvieron a casa y discutieron sobre qué personaje era mejor mientras jugaban.

Cuando sus padres llegaron, se empezó a hacer la cena, que en esta ocasión especial era una parrillada, su tío y su madre preparaban el fuego, su padre y primo colocaban música, su tía adobaba la carne y su hermana servía la bebida, mientras ella preparaba una rica tarta de manzana.

En su concentración no escucho cuando su hermana le hablo, solo reaccionó cuando esta le toco el hombro.

-Por fin, además de enana, sorda- pareciera que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras, ya que se tapó la boca y dijo- perdón lo olvide

-No importa- negó la cabeza, ella también lo había olvidado

-De veras lo siento- se volvió a disculpar- ¿me ayudas con los platos?

-Claro

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, tenían sus clásicos debates y Rogue y ella hablaban de alguna serie, todo iba normal.

Al terminar ella levanto platos y subió a su cuarto. Una vez adentro pudo liberarse, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Ella sabía que su hermana no le quería recordar por qué sufrió tantos años, así que no se enojó con ella. Esa noche lloro en silencio, odiaba ser una carga, odiaba recordar el pasado que cargaba a cuestas, aunque algunas de sus cicatrices se borraron con el tiempo ella tenía algunas que jamás se borrarían. Después de llorar y reflexionar mucho, se relajó, hace tiempo que no lloraba, no es que se hiciera la fuerte, ella era débil y lo sabía perfectamente, no le gustaba ser una carga y sus lágrimas eran como puñaladas para los que quería, por eso siempre lloraba sola. Después de todas esas emociones, se tiro a su cama y quedo dormida.

_**Londres, Inglaterra…**_

Una joven de largo cabello rubio y puntas rosadas, su estilo sencillo y elegante le daba un toque maduro, siendo acompañada por unos ojos zafiros expresivos que le daban un aire tierno. "¡Llego tarde!" pensaba preocupada, a paso veloz se dirigió a la oficina del director, y por suerte la amable secretaria le dijo que aún no la habían llamado, así bajando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Señorita. Rise, pase adelante- la muchacha dio una leve inclinación en forma de agradecimiento y se adentró a la oficina.

-Hola Aria, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto animado el viejo director

-Bien señor, mis notas en todos los ramos van bien- le dijo cortésmente

-Me alegro que seas tan amable, sinceramente cuando hablo con tu hermano pareciera que no tiene interés en nada- dijo algo triste

-Bueno, al menos usted se dio cuenta, normalmente nadie lo nota- dijo suspirando

-Supongo que es por la edad, como quien dice: el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo- dijo sonriéndole a una de sus alumnas favoritas.

-Y… ¿cómo le fue con mis padres?- pregunto con la voz temblando de nervios

-Veo que no quieres distraerte-suspiro, y luego de una pausa dijo- aceptaron, firmaron el permiso y pagaran tu viaje- le contesto sonriendo.

-M- muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto le agradezco que lo hiciera, sola no lo hubiese logrado- dijo calmada, pero en sus ojos se notaba la alegría

-No hay de que eres una buena alumna y lo mereces, ahora ve a clase y mantén esas buenas notas- dijo abriéndole la puerta

-Seguro, de verdad le agradezco mucho su ayuda- dijo ya afuera con una leve reverencia

—No hay de que— dijo cerrando la puerta.

La chica muy feliz salió caminando por los pasillos término tropezando con alguien, una chica de piel blanca y hermoso cabello ébano la miro desde el piso, sus ojos similares a los suyos, la miraron un poco confundida. No tardo en ayudarla.

-Lo lamento mucho, iba distraída- dijo ofreciéndole su mano

-No hay problema, a todos nos pasa- dijo con una alegría vivaz y un tono de felicidad

Una vez la joven se levantó, la chica de cabello rubio se despidió y fue a clase. Mientras la de blanca piel se dirigió a la enfermería.

-Buenos días- dijo un tanto mareada

-Hola Lylian, ¿otra vez mareada?- pregunto algo preocupada la enfermera

-Sí, pero no es nada, tomare una aspirina y se me pasara- dijo tratando de alcanzar una aspirina de la caja de remedios, solo causando que la enfermera cerrara la caja y le dijiera

-Nada de eso, es la 5 vez en estos tres días, te harás adicta y después no te hará efecto- dijo en tono de regaño- además tus abuelos dijeron que debías estar en reposo si esto pasaba muy seguido

-Pero…- trato de reclamar pero fue cortada

-Nada de peros, ahora ve por tus cosas y descansa- dijo señalando la puerta

-Okey- dijo desganada

Luego de caminar un par de pasillos, llego a su casillero y tomo sus cosas. Hace mucho tiempo esta escena era común, por algún extraño motivo ella sufría dolores de cabeza desde los 7 años, además de pesadillas, aun le costaba entender el porqué, sin embargo eso había cesado con el tiempo y ella creyó que no volvería a pasar, pero hace algunas semanas desde que la aceptaron en el viaje esos síntomas volvieron. Mientras pensaba en eso llego a su casa, automáticamente abrió y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose a su cuarto y sentarse delante de su amado piano para calmarse.

_**Venecia, Italia…**_

Dos hermanos gemelos estaban almorzando en la terraza de su gran y cómoda casa, el día era frio sin embargo el cielo estaba despejado.

El chico charlaba muy animado con su hermana, de vez en cuando haciéndole algunas bromas, consiguiendo que su dulce sonrisa terminara como un golpe en su rostro.

-¡Ay! Enana eso dolió- dijo sobándose el cachete

-Sí y obtendrás otro en la otra mejilla si no dejas de soltar estupideces- dijo calmada, pero con un brillo en sus ojos

-Eres una enana aburrida- dijo apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, si ver como su hermana volvía con un botiquín-Oye ¿qué haces?

-Shh calla menso- dijo limpiando un poco el golpe y poniendo un paquete helado en el golpe.

-Gracias- murmuro sonriendo

-De nada- le saco el hielo de la cara y guardo el botiquín, de pronto sus ojos de diferentes tonos de café se deprimieron, y le pregunto:

-¿Crees que papá y mamá nos extrañen?- pregunto en un semblante triste

-Sinceramente no lo sé, aunque no lo creo-dijo en tono rencoroso, con sus verdes ojos enfurecidos por la tristeza de su hermana.

-Creo que tienes razón, aunque es algo triste- dijo soltando una lagrima, para luego ser abrazada por su hermano

-Pero aun así me tienes a mí, enana- dijo tratando de consolarla- Si quieres puedo esperarlos con un baño de pintura cuando lleguen, solo imagínatelos de color amarillo gallina- se separó gesticulando con las manos tratando de hacerla reír, cosa que consiguió

-Jajaja no es necesario- dijo con una sonrisa, dándole un juguetón golpe en el hombro- ahora Titán, te toca limpiar los platos

-Ahh, pero porqué yo- se quejo

-Por favor- dijo haciendo una cara de cachorro

-Okey, okey tu ganas- cedió- pero tu guarda mis cosas, soy pésimo para ordenar- pidió

-Claro- dijo sonriendo

-Deje la maleta y la ropa encima de mi cama- le dijo viendo cómo se alejaba

-Comprendido- dijo animada

El joven mientras recogía los platos, se sentía feliz que por fin se alejarían de tanta hipocresía, aunque temía que algún pervertido se acercarse a su hermana.

_**Bradford, Inglaterra…**_

Una figura de color negro paseaba por las calles deshabitadas aquella noche, unos brillantes ojos color carmesí se destacan en una pálida piel. Una imperceptible sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de la joven.

Finalmente llego a su hogar, la noticia de ese día la lograba poner de muy buen humor, sin embargo ella quería descansar, pero aun así no estaba cansada. Ella era una estudiante de primera, por lo que era excesivamente raro que un viernes llegara sin ningún trabajo para la escuela, o sin la necesidad de estudiar, así que aprovecho de poner la música a un volumen disfrutable y abrir el libro que había comprado hace unos pocos días, el nombre del libro era "El haiku de las palabras perdidas" si bien era un libro más o menos actual de romance, contenía muchas reflexiones sobre la segunda guerra mundial y la ecología, por no decir unos personajes poco vistos en la literatura.

Con la música como compañía y el mundo nuevo que le mostraba el libro se lograba sentir en paz, ahora que lo pensaba el participar en aquella caravana le iba a hacer perder todo eso, sin embargo ese reto era algo que no dejaría pasar, además de ser la perfecta oportunidad para viajar sin que sus ausentes padres se opusieran, y la oportunidad de experimentar y aprender de mundo de primera mano le provocaba una gran curiosidad.

Mientras tenía estos pensamientos agradables fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco recostada en el cómodo sillón negro, y a pesar de no haber cenado en su rostro dormido se extendía una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en esa misma ciudad, más temprano en la mañana, al día siguiente se levantaba una joven con un hermoso cabello morado, gracias a su claro color natural, el nuevo tono resplandecía aún más. Algo cansada, se levantó de su cama y la empezó a ordenarla, claro no sin antes lavarse las manos. Una vez que termino de ordenar su cuarto volvió a lavar sus pálidas manos, para sacar una maleta y empezar a guardar ropa en ella, la verdad pocas cosas que tenía realmente le gustaban, las encontraba demasiado gruesas, pero no podía hacer nada, el clima la obligaba a eso. Después de un rato guardo algunos pantalones, sweaters y abrigos, después de todo, sus esfuerzos por ahorrar habían servido de algo, y ahora podría comprar nueva ropa. Después de arreglar eso se dio un baño y se vistió, luego vería que libros, cuadernos y complementos llevaría.

Una vez vestida se colocó varias pulseras, y bajo a desayunar con sus padres. Lamentablemente, como siempre, aunque ellos sabían que dentro de una semana se iría, la trataron con indiferencia.

_**Tokyo, Japón…**_

Una pelirroja, un poco más alta que lo normal de la población femenina del país, se paseaba por los pasillos de su instituto, cargando consigo el estuche de una guitarra, cuando miro por la ventana sus grandes ojos verdes captaron una cabellera negra, cosa que le hizo acercarse sigilosamente.

-Buuu- grito asustando a la joven que se encontraba dibujando a los pies del árbol

-¡Itasuna!-dijo molesta, apoyando la mano en su pecho por el susto que su amiga le dio

-Mayi-chan no te enojes- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se le escapaban algunas risas

\- No me enoje- dijo frunciendo el ceño con una voz fría

-Si lo hiciste- dijo con un puchero, mientras le pinchaba la mejilla

-Para- dijo seria la de ojos azules, cosa que no duro ya que se unió a las risas de su amiga-Jajaja tienes razón fue chistoso

-¿Que dibujabas?- pregunto la bermeja, tomando la croquera mientras se sentaba

-Como nos aceptaron en el viaje pensé en dibujar el instituto, ya sabes para recordarlo- mientras su amiga le respondía, ella observaba el detallado dibujo, en él se veía la escuela, con sus árboles de cerezo en flor y a los pies de uno de estos la clásica escena de ambas, mientras la pelirroja tocaba su guitarra, la oji azul dibujaba tarareando.

-Es hermoso- dijo muy feliz- supongo que me darás una copia

-Pues claro-sonrió- será hecha a mano

-Muchas gracias- dijo abrasando a su amiga

-Me alegra tanto que nos aceptaran a las dos- de repente dudo un poco, y dijo- seguro que estarás bien, digo gran parte de viaje será en bus…- pregunto preocupada

-La verdad aun no lo supero completamente- dijo algo triste al borde de las lágrimas

-Perdón- dijo abrazándola, ella sabía que era un tema delicado, así que la abrazo y le dijo- llora ahora, saca un poco la tristeza-logrando que su amiga sollozara

Después de unos largos minutos la pelirroja ceso su llanto, era algo que casi nunca hacía, pero como su amiga decía, a veces era mejor dejarlo salir que explotar en un mal momento.

-Lo siento- dijo secándose un poco los ojos, mientras rompía el abrazo- quiero ir, pero de todas formas me trae algunos malos recuerdos

-No te preocupes- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa amable.

-Segura que en tu casa estarán bien- pregunto un poco más calmada

-Claro, mi mama y mi tío son gente fuerte- dijo sonriendo, para luego agregar- igual que tu

-Lo mismo digo- dijo sonriendo

_**Madrid, España…**_

Por aquellas calles, esa mañana caminaba un joven, no aparentaba tener más de 16 años de edad. Su cabello oscuro y piel morena le daba una apariencia dura y seria, aunque su expresión calmada la hacía ver como alguien amistosa para los demás. Esa mañana era especial, como cualquier alumno ella prefería quedarse ese día libre descansando, pero hoy era el día, por fin recibiría la noticia que tanto había esperado, aunque antes tendría que soportar como todos los otros el discurso de más de una hora.

Al llegar al instituto se encontró con muchas caras conocidas, entre ellos sus amigos Rob y Mía. Aunque no eran amigos cercanos, eran su mejor opción para pasar el tiempo libre en clase. Rob era amable, y la vigilaba en clase de historia para que no se desconcentrara, lo que ella agradecía mucho, ya que si no hubiera suspendido la materia. Mientras que Mía era todo lo contrario, y la lograba hacer reír, con sus caras raras o historias estúpidas entre clase.

-¡Hola gothic!- grito su amiga sacudiendo su mano a lo lejos.

-Hola Ceylan- le saludo el chico

-Hola Rob, Mía ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames gothic?- dijo tratando de mantenerse seria ante el intento de su amiga para imitar a un pou

-Más de 100, pero no lo niegues, te estas riendo- dijo picándole la mejilla

-Jajajaja tienes razón- dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa

-Enserio no puedo creer que estemos desperdiciando un sábado a la 7:30 AM para esto- dijo Rob con cara de decepción

-Bueno, no hay otra forma de participar en la caravana- dijo tratando de animarlo

-Además hay que pensar en los chicos- dijo Mía tomándola por los hombros con un hilito de baba en la boca- y tu Rob piensa en las chicas- dijo creando un arcoíris con sus manos.

-No la conozco ¿y tú Rob?

-Tampoco Ceylan, tampoco…- ambos se alejaron un poco cubriéndose el rostro, sin embargo estaban muertos de risa

Después de que los tres explotaran de la risa y se calmaran, Ceylan sonrío y animadamente dijo:

-¿Vamos?

-¡Claro!- dijeron emocionados, ya que era raro verla tan rebosante de alegría, siendo su actitud normal más calmada.

_**New york, Estados Unidos...**_

Una muchacha de brillantes ojos carmesí, se encontraba discutiendo con una castaña de ropa poco respetable.

-¡Cállate Debrah! ¡Me niego a hacer tu tarea!- grito la usualmente tranquila chica

-Pero estoy ocupada, no la puedo hacer y si no la entrego no podré ir al viaje- le respondió de forma hipócrita

-Primero: no estas ocupada, te despidieron en Francia y aquí te mantienen tus abuelos, yo no hare tarea para que vayas a esa fiesta- dijo, la castaña le iba a responder, pero la cruel mirada de su compañera de clase provoco que se callara lo suficiente como para que la chica con un chonguito saliera corriendo.

"Estúpida hipócrita" "Maldita floja" eran algunos de los muchos pensamientos que tenía la chica, ella normalmente era dulce con sus compañeros o no les hablaba, pero ella ya había visto como actuaba Debrah y ella no la ayudaría a que se volviera más tonta, además por algún extraño motivo ella siempre la trataba de obligar a que hiciera sus tareas, cosa que nunca aceptaba.

Gracias a ese incidente estuvo de muy mal humor al iniciar el trabajo, tuvo que pasar cerca de una hora antes que su amabilidad volviera. Así que al terminar el trabajo lo único que pensó fue en llegar a su pequeño apartamento.

-Por lo menos me becaron el viaje- suspiro mientras se disponía a comer su cena que consistía en un pedazo de pizza y ensalada.

Luego de comer, solo atino a cambiarse de ropa y rogar que el asiento de Debrah estuviera lejos del de ella y así de alguna forma concilio el sueño.

_**Sweet Amoris, Francia…**_

_3 meses atrás…_

Era un día normal, Sucrette una joven algo baja de cabello castaño rizado y verdes ojos pasaba el recreo con sus mejores amigos Rosayla y Alexy.

-Suu debes elegir a alguno de los chicos, se nota que están enamorados- dijo su amiga de ojos amarillos- apóyame Alexy

-Tiene razón- dijo animado el peli azul.

-No sé de qué hablan- dijo extrañada.

-¡¿De verdad?!-exclamaron al unísono.

-Sí, digo se han pasado preguntándome cual chico me gusta todo el tiempo, pero en realidad no me atrae ninguno, aunque son buenos amigos- dijo dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta, luego frunció un poco el ceño y pregunto- ¿Qué clase nos toca luego?

-Matemáticas- le dijo el peli azul un tanto impactado y triste porque sus amigos y hermano habían sido "friendzoneados"

-¡Oh por dios! Olvide recoger las guías de la clase- dijo parándose de la banca- los dejo.

-Okey- dijeron mientras la veían alejarse con la libreta de Lysandro, la cual encontró en el patio y una placa para Demonio, el cual nunca tuvo y después de que casi se perdiera ella decidió comprar.

Como iba un poco apurada no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien, por suerte ese alguien la sujeto de la cintura evitando que callera al suelo.

-Perdón- dijo disculpándose con el albino- Lysandro, encontré tu libreta- dijo con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en el joven

-Gracias, bella dama- dijo para verla alejarse

-Lo siento voy apurada- se disculpó mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, al entrar se chocó con un rubio, el cual boto sus documentos, los que por suerte ella alcanzo a sujetar en el aire.

-Lo siento Sucrette no te vi- exclamo preocupado mientras recibía los documentos de parte de la chica

-No importa, yo iba apurada- dijo sonriendo, lo que provoco un sentimiento parecido al amor en el joven.

La chica tomo las guías y las dejo ordenadas en el salón. Luego de eso camino por los pasillos encontrándose con un chico castaño

-Hola Kentin- dijo sonriendo

-Hola Suu- le sonrió- ¿quieres una galleta?

-Claro gracias- la recibió, para luego oír un gruñido por la zona de la escalera- debe ser Armin, ¿vamos?

-Está bien- ambos se dirigieron al rincón de la escalera, y vieron al pelinegro jugando

-Hola Armin- saludo el oji verde, agitando la mano frente su consola

-Waaa! Come galletas me hiciste perder- le grito a su amigo castaño

-No soy un come galletas- dijo dando pie a una riña parecida a la de niños pequeños (imagínenselos peleando en chibi)

-Jajajajo son tan tiernos- se reía la chica, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran, miro por la ventana y ubico una cabellera roja- ¡Oh! Castiel esta allí, los dejo, le debo entregar algo- ambos chicos un poco molestos se despidieron de ella

-Cabeza de fosforo ¡ataja!- le grito provocando que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño y que por poco no atajara el dije

-Qué es esto tabla- le pregunto algo extrañado

-Jeje, es un dije para demonio, así no se volverá a perder- lo que dijo le sorprendió, no pensó que se preocupara por eso, así que con una suave sonrisa dijo

-Gracias tabla- se escuchó un "no hay de que" de parte de la joven.

"Se cita a todos los alumnos al gimnasio" se escuchó por toda la escuela, logrando atraer a todos hasta allá

-Hujumm- tosió un poco la directora- bueno estudiantes tengo el placer de comunicarles 2 buenas noticias- dijo sonriente- entre varios establecimientos internacionales hemos planeado que continúen sus estudios, de una forma… como decirlo… más emocionante- prosiguió, siendo interrumpida por Castiel.

-Puede ir al grano señora- dijo de mal humor

-Si no interrumpiera todo sería más rápido- le respondió un tanto molesta- bueno como iba diciendo… la idea es que no solo puedan conocer gente de otras nacionalidades, si no que aprendan en la práctica y puedan enfocarse en lo que de verdad les gusta- hizo una pausa mientras el señor Farres y Boris sujetaban unas cuerdas- por eso se creó la primera caravana de enseñanza y autodescubrimiento- termino y se vio como callo la cortina dejando ver el letrero gigante de un bus donde se veían distintas comodidades por dentro.

-¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Este evento no es algo a corto plazo, por lo que tampoco será barato, la idea es que en esta caravana viajen los alumnos a distintas partes del mundo, puedan conocer y aprender en carne propia todos los entornos distintos y posibles- hizo una pausa para beber y continuó- esta es una escuela móvil, parten desde los 15 y los que cumplan 18 podrán seguir participando como monitores en la misma mientras estudian una pre-carrera siendo la edad máxima para estar en ella los 21 años, después se podrán unir si tienen título de profesor, un ejemplo de monitor sería su hermano señor Lysandro, el acepto y va estudiar diseño y moda.

-Wau- dijeron todos a la vez, Nathaniel levanto la mano

-Sí Nathaniel- le dio la palabra la directora

-Cómo vamos a aprender de esa forma- pregunto curioso y a la vez que feliz por esa genial oportunidad

-Van a ir en varios grupos, y aprenderán en el mismo lugar, los profesores ya saben la ruta y están preparando las siguientes clases, claro que todos los meses además de los fines de semana tendrán días libres- concluyo sonriendo

-Genial!- se escuchaban murmullos de ese tipo por todo el comedor

-Ahora la segunda noticia es sobre la nueva profesora que tendrán, ella también los acompañara en el viaje- dijo dando paso a una mujer joven, de apariencia estricta, con un parecido a Sucrette y un extremo parecido con la tía de esta, la cual algunos ya habían visto y recibido un regalo por ella. Sin embargo, aunque se pareciera a esas dos personas, era muy distinta, su pelo castaño claro, recogido en un moño perfecto y sus orbes ámbar enmarcadas con una filosa mirada y unas gafas, provocaron el silencio automático de la sala.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Corinne Mell, seré la nueva profesora de historia de varios de ustedes. He de decir que me importa bastante poco que pase en su entorno, yo no tomare en cuenta consideraciones tontas de alumnos en el momento de rendir mis pruebas, así que si se llegan a romper la mano la prueba la darán el mismo día que todos de forma oral- hizo una pausa mientras escaneaba lentamente a la multitud- mi idea es formarlos como personas así que si tienen verdaderos problemas estoy dispuesta escucharlos, aunque mi ayuda les llegara sin ninguna anestesia, espero que sean gente digna en el futuro- concluyo con una imperceptible sonrisa

-Eso sería todo, pueden retirarse- dijo la directora.

Gran parte de los alumnos salieron con esto, pero una alumna se negó a salir provocando que sus amigos se quedaran con ella

-¡Corinne!- dijo abrazando a la mujer y de paso sorprendiendo a sus amigos

-Hola Suu-dijo igual de calmada, aceptando su abrazo

-Sucrette, ¿por qué abrazas a la nueva profesora?- pregunto una castaña llamada Melody

-Perdón chicos- se separó un poco de la mujer y la señalo- ella es Corinne, mi tía hermana

-¿Tía-hermana?- preguntaron pasmados

-Deja que hable yo Sucrette- dijo en su usual tono- soy la hermana menor de la madre de su compañera, como yo no era aún adulta cuando nació ella tenemos una relación como de hermanas, al igual que con mi gemela Agatha.

-Si ella es la brillante Corinne y su hermana es la amorosa Agatha- dijo sonriendo

-Pues no se parecen mucho- murmuro Nathaniel, a lo que los demás asintieron... Sería un laargo viaje.

**Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado el primer cap C: tratare de mantener un minimo de 1000 palabras por capitulo. Tambien en todos los capitulos pondre cuando sacare el siguiente, esto es más bien para no ponerme floja y aplasarlos, cualquier problema que tenga se los dire con una NA**

**Proximo cap: Sabado de la proxima semana**

**Ahora las nuevas chicas son:**

**_Itasuna con Rogue _**** (si no te gusto el Oc porfa dime)**

**_Maya con Angel_**

**Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, espero que comenten, cualquier problema que tengan haganmelo saber, que pasen unas lindas fiestas C:**

**Nos vemos ^-^**


	4. Primer encuentro I

_**Venecia, Italia…**_

-¡Ehh quieta Kira! Volamos mañana y no puedes estar apestosa, o te mandaran con el equipaje- luchaba la joven con una perrita de raza Akita

-Oye enana porque torturas a mi bebe así- le pregunto de la nada su hermano, mientras entraba por la puerta

-Por qué no quiero que la pongan con el equipaje, te cito lo que el documento decía "Los estudiantes que decidan traer una mascota deberán preocuparse de la higiene de esta, en caso de que esto pase el animal será colocado lejos de los demás *alumnos* en vuelos y hoteles"- cito la chica de memoria

-No sé qué me sorprende más, que tú la estés bañando sola o que te aprendiste el texto de memoria- dijo mientras se acercaba para sostener a su mascota

-Que tiene, tenía que ver con Kira, no dejare que la coloquen en el equipaje- le repitió, ahora por fin limpiando el shampoo de su pelaje

-Grrr- gruño molesta la perrita, no le gustaban los baños.

-Ya preciosa, casi acabo- dijo acariciándola detrás de la oreja- titán, trae el secador de pelo

-Okey- dijo para luego volver con el objeto

Una vez limpia el animal, los hermanos empezaron a secarla, cosa que consiguió volverla una esponjosa bola de pelo marrón claro

-Jajaja pobrecita- rio la menor

-Es tan esponjosa- dijo el mayor abrazándola.

-Muy suave y esponjosa- ella se unió al abrazo

-Wuaf- dijo el animal para separarse e irse a recostar en el sillón

-No tengo ganas de cocinar y tu Ethan?- pregunto cansada la menor

-Para nada- tomo el teléfono y pregunto- ¿Pizza?

-Pizza- le afirmo sentándose con su mascota

-Okas busca alguna buena película de acción, y súbele al máximo el volumen quiero molestar a los viejos- dijo con maliciosa voz

-Como quieras, pero cualquier problema es tu culpa- dijo buscando alguna película buena

-Sí, aunque no creo que se enojen, después de todo los dejaremos mañana- le respondió una vez pidió la pizza

-En eso te apoyo- dijo mientras miraba dos cajetas de discos- zombies o aliens?

-No es tan tarde- dijo mirando el reloj- ambas

-Okas A o Z- pregunto

-Hummm Z.

-Bueno, sangre y cerebro primero

-Touche

Luego que llegara la pizza, ambos se tiraron a ver la película con su mascota, la cual por más ruido que metieron pudo dormir en paz. Luego de mucho rato viendo la película los gemelos se quedaron dormidos y abrazados al animal.

-¡A levantarse!-grito su madre al día siguiente por la mañana

-Vieja, ya sé que quieres que nos larguemos, pero ten más tacto- le dijo su hijo adormilado

-Si no se hubieran quedado despiertos hasta tarde no estarían cansados- le respondió de mal humor saliendo por la puerta

El chico hizo una burda imitación de ella para luego tratar de despertar a su hermana.

-Yayx, despierta Yayx- le dijo picando su mejilla- ¡enana despierta!- le reto cansado por estar tanto rato intentándolo

-Ah hola Ethan, buenos días-dijo abriendo un poco sus distintivos ojos

-Buenos días, ve a arreglarte, parece que los viejos ya quieren que nos vallamos-dijo abriendo la cortina

-Ahh- bostezo- ya voy, aunque ni Elisa, ni Stefan se libraran tan rápido de mi- dijo fría

La chica se levantó y fue hasta su cuarto, hoy en la noche partiría a Francia, el viaje no era largo, pero entre tramite y tramite había mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió colocarse un suéter rojo vino ajustado en las mangas con unos pantalones-calzas negras muy cómodas, con unos botines grises y su cabello lo ato en una cola de caballo.

-Chicos, hoy van a almorzar con nosotros, entendido- dijo su madre calmada, que ella veía como un tono desinteresado

-No es necesario que finja, madre- dijo monótonamente

-Yayx…-dijo la mujer en tono suplicante, la frialdad de su hija la atormentaba

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- la chica se dio media vuelta aún faltaba media hora para eso, y no desperdiciaría el tiempo con su madre

El almuerzo transcurrió silencioso, ni ella ni su hermano tenían la mas mínima intención de hablar con ellos, y luego de media hora sus padres se cansaron de intentar hablar con ambos.

La tarde callo casi sin que se dieran cuenta, después de que se aseguraran que no dejaban nada, se subieron al auto, bastante emocionados, aunque no se les notara, por por fin separarse de esa vida tan oprimente.

Llegaron al aeropuerto 2 horas antes de su vuelo, al parecer el apellido Petrova era conocido, ya que los adelantaron y terminaron muy rápido el proceso de las maletas, lo que significaba que era hora de decir adiós.

-Creo que ya es la hora-dijo la madre contrariada, trato de darle un abrazo a la gemela menor, sin embargo esta solo le extendió la mano.

-Adiós, madre- en sus ojos no se mostraba ni una pisca de afecto

-Adiós Yayx- dijo tomándole la mano, con sus ojos sumidos en tristeza

-Adiós, padre- repitió el acto

-Adiós- le sujeto la mano, dedicándole una triste mirada de orgullo.

-Adiós Elisa, adiós Stefan- dijo en un tono indiferente su hermano, dándoles a cada uno un corto y frio abrazo.

Ambos gemelos no perdieron más el tiempo, y sin mirar atrás se alejaron del lugar.

-¡Auch!- escucharon una pequeña voz al chocar con una niña de dulces ojos purpura.

-Lo siento pequeña, ¿estás bien?- dijo el mayor disculpándose

-Si estoy bien- se levantó preocupada- perdí a mi mama y a mis hermanos, no sé dónde están- admitió al borde del llanto

-Deben estar en alguna parte- dijo la chica observando los alrededores

-Puede ser…- susurro

-No te preocupes pequeña, te ayudaremos- dijo el mayor en un intento de calmarla

-¿Lo harán?- pregunto ilusionada la niña

-¿Lo haremos?- pregunto a su vez su hermana, que después de ver la mirada de reproche de su hermano, y la de súplica de la niña dijo- lo haremos-suspiro

Una vez decidieron ayudarla, recorrieron casi todo el aeropuerto. Yayx, ya cansada y preocupada por el gasto de tiempo, se dignó a reclamar… Siendo interrumpida por un grito de guerra y dos niños salidos de la nada.

-¡Lilia!- se escucharon dos voces, mientras se lanzaban sobre la chica de trenzas.

-¡Anna! ¡Bill!- dijo la niña abrazando a ambos chicos.

La niña muy parecida a Lilia, traía el pelo corto, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo, y su expresión de felicidad causaba simpatía y a la vez un miedo irracional. El chico compartía los ojos morados de la de trenzas, su cabello negro oscuro era lo suficientemente largo para ser atado en una cola minúscula.

-¡Chicos alto aun no encuentro a Lilia!- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro muy preocupada, que al ver a la pequeña no dudo en abrazarla- Lilia el susto que me has dado

-Lo siento mamá- dijo la pequeña bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-No te preocupes, solo se más cuidadosa- dijo amorosamente secándole las lágrimas, para luego levantarse y decir- Muchas gracias por cuidar a Lilia

-No fue una molestia- dijo sonriente el chico.

-Y claro que no vamos a llegar tarde al embarque- dijo en un leve tono sarcástico la chica

-Enserio disculpen- se inclinó un poco la mujer- me pueden decir adónde van, los ayudare a llegar

-Ignore a la enana-le dijo el azabache, recibiendo un pisotón de su hermana- v-vamos a Francia.

-Qué casualidad, nosotros igual vamos allí- medito un poco para luego decir- ¿acaso participarán de la caravana?

-Si es así- dijo la menor en un tono indiferente

-Yo soy subdirectora de uno de los colegios que participarán- les sonrió- vamos…

-Ethan y Yayx- respondió la joven- ¿y usted?

-Catrina, si quieren llámenme señorita Cat- les asintió con una maternal sonrisa

Después del encuentro los seis llegaron justo a la zona de embarque. Se dio la casualidad que los tres mayores se sentaron detrás de los tres menores. El viaje fue ameno, la mujer muy simpática, le explico a Ethan algunas cosas del encuentro, Yayx en cambio se concentró en un libro, de vez en cuando prestando atención a la conversación, sino embargo el destino de los seis fue el mismo, ya que al cabo de un rato se quedaron dormidos, despertando un poco antes del aterrizaje.

-Llegamos a las 5:30 A.M chicos- dijo luego de llegar al salón asignado para el tema de la caravana- los vuelos de España y Austria ya llegaron, el vuelo de Inglaterra se retrasó por las lluvias, llegara en media hora- suspiro al ver como sus hijos jugaban con la perrita de los gemelos- el vuelo de Estados Unidos y el que viene de Australia llegaran a las 6:15 y el que viene desde Japón a las 7:00- concluyo la mujer

-Entonces… ¿a qué escuela hay que ir?- dijo con indiferencia la chica

-Enana, sabía que eras distraída pero no creí que tanto- gano una mirada de odio- después de que lleguen todos los grupos un bus nos llevara a un pueblo a las afueras de Paris, se supone que es para que no nos perdamos

-Si lo lamento Señorita Petrova, pero así nos organizamos mejor- se explicó la mujer

-Ah, entonces no se preocupe- dijo de forma monótona

-Mejor chicos duerman un poco- suspiro- todavía queda un buen rato

-Claro- dijeron cansados al unísono

En el salón se encontraba una chica rayándole la cara a un joven dormido, mientras una chica de piel morena y hermoso cabello negro negaba con la cabeza. En otra parte una chica de cabello rubio oscuro se encontraba durmiendo al lado de un chico de cabello blanco y flequillo negro que escuchaba música. Al cabo de un rato ambos gemelos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-Hmm que largo viaje- dijo una blanca chica de cabello ébano

La chica algo mareada salió del avión, cuando iba a recoger sus maletas se tambaleo un poco, casi se cae, si no fuera porque alguien la sujeto a tiempo.

\- ¿Oye te encuentras bien?- le pregunto un chico con tono preocupado

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme- dijo con una leve sonrisa, cuando vio al chico se encontró con unos amplios ojos verde bosque, por alguna razón esos ojos le resultaban familiares.

-Estas segura, si quieres te acompaño, para que no te pase nada- le dijo amablemente, esa chica se le hacía conocida, sin embargo parecía estar algo mal y no la podía dejar sola a su suerte

-No, yo puedo sola- dijo animada tratando de dar un brinco, pero por el mareo casi se cae otra vez

-Vez estas mal, deja te ayudo- dijo afirmándola gentilmente con una mano, con la otra sujeto la hoja donde traía anotada la sala de espera- Oh también estas en la caravana, creo que seremos compañeros- dijo sonriendo

Del mismo avión salía una chica rubia con las puntas rosadas, al lado de ella salía un chico de facciones parecidas de cabello negro azabache y verdes ojos. El chico iba con una cara de moqueo, la chica bastante más calmada, con una mirada fría.

-No entiendo porque tienes que venir tú al viaje- dijo burlón y arrogante a la chica.

-Hermanito, yo vine y ya, no te preocupes te hablare lo menos posible- dijo molesta y a la vez triste por el trato de su hermano

Además en aquel vuelo habían llegado, una chica de aire misterioso con ojos rubí, la cual al llegar al salón ubico un puesto y desinteresadamente empezó a leer un libro, con unos audífonos negros puestos. La otra chica de mirada seria y un extravagante cabello morado, apenas estuvo allí coloco sus valijas cerca de la silla donde se sentó y con un desinfectante se limpió sus manos, para luego fijarse en la tabla de vuelos y saber así cuando podrían partir al punto de inicio.

"_El vuelo proveniente de Estados Unidos ha llegado"_ se escuchó sobre el murmullo de la sala al rato de la llegada del vuelo inglés.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro llego de forma rápida al baño, le dolía mucho el tobillo, allí en el baño se colocó un poco de crema encima de su cicatriz, en unos pocos instantes el dolor se apaciguo, así que luego de lavar sus manos se instaló en la sala…

**Hola chicas :D aqui esta el Primer cap como tal XD**

**La verdad quería escribir más, pero por problemas de tiempo no pude :/ (culpa de las malditas pruebas T.T) sin embargo el proximo cap lo tendran muy pronto.**

**Proximo cap: _Mañana :D_**

**Porfa diganme que tal les a parecido el cap, les gusto?, hay algo que quieran que corrija?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado C:**

**Nos vemos ^-^**


	5. Primer encuentro II

La chica salió más relajada, esa cicatriz era algo que siempre le recordaba la crueldad del mundo. Observo la sala, a unos metros se veían unos gemelos más o menos de su edad que dormían apoyados en el otro, cerca de ellos había un chico con un extravagante de cabello blanco, con el flequillo negro, hablando con una rubia de puntas celestes, ambos parecían entenderse aunque prácticamente susurraban. Frente suyo varias personas se veían muy nerviosas, ella era parte de ese número de gente, después de todo era prácticamente empezar desde cero.

Luego de un largo rato llego el vuelo que provenía desde Japón, paso cerca de una media hora antes de que pudiera subirse al bus, gracias a la mucha suerte que tuvo alcanzo una ventana.

-Hola, ¿ese puesto está ocupado?- una chica de cabello negro y vestimenta de aire gótico.

-Claro siéntate- dijo indiferente

-Me llamo Ceylan ¿y tú?- le dijo amablemente -Yo soy Aurora- dijo un poco cortante y a la vez nerviosa "Es mejor Morgiana, es mejor Aladinn" escuchaban un poco la discusión de los que iban detrás de ellas.

-Por cierto soy de España y tu- la chica amablemente trataba de conversar con ella

-De Estados Unidos- le dijo

-Ah… ok- Ceylan no le hablo más Aurora se notaba nerviosa, tal vez en otro momento la conocería mejor.

El viaje paso tranquilo, el bus llego a la 9:30, y esas dos horas le sirvieron a los jóvenes para calmarse un poco. Una chica de cabello castaño rizado se acercó a un pelirrojo, siendo observada de forma extraña por sus amigos.

-Hakuna Matata~~- canto cerca del oji-verde

-Una forma de ser~~- le siguió sonriendo

-Hakuna Matata- continúo cantando

-Nada que~ temer- dijeron al unísono, explotando en risas y un fraternal abrazo, que hizo arder la sangre de los pretendientes de esta.

-Cuanto tiempo pequitas- le dijo sonriendo la chica

-Lo mismo digo mocosa- respondió despeinándola

-Eh Sucrette preséntame a tu novio- le dijo su amiga, logrando que ambos se quedaran en silencio por un rato y luego llenaran el lugar de carcajadas, donde la chica termino rodando de la risa.

-Jejeje buena esa Rosayla- dijo limpiándose una lagrima mientras se paraba- el pequitas no es mi novio, es mi primo

-Si la mocosa es mi prima- reafirmo el chico extendiéndole la mano a la chica- mucho gusto, soy Leo Autton- dijo dándole la mano y un corto abrazo

-Mucho gusto, Rosayla- dijo con simpatía

-Porque Suu no me presentas a tus amigos- dijo mirando el grupo que los miraba a unos metros

-Claro- dijo arrastrándolo al grupo de gente, siendo seguidos por la peliblanca -Mira, mira te debes acordar de Kentin- dijo señalando a un castaño- ahora está más alto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh si lo recuerdo, él siempre estaba en tus cumpleaños- dijo extendiendole la mano- Leo, tal vez no me recuerdes nos hemos visto en los cumpleaños de Suu

-No, lo siento no te recordaba Leo- dijo sonriendo dandole la mano, como todos los chicos estaba más calmado al saber que el nuevo era su primo

-Este es Nathaniel- dijo pasando a otro chico de cabello rubio- es el delegado principal, es buena persona y siempre esta allí para ayudar.

-Mucho gusto Leo- le saludo cordial -Lo mismo digo, eh por cierto como eres delegado- le dijo en un tono más bajo- sabes de algo de la mocosa que de risa

-Un par de cosas- dijo sonriendo- pero mis labios estan cerrados

-¡Oh rayos!- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Leo~- se quejó la chica dándole un pequeño zape en la cabeza

-Este es Castiel- dijo señalando a un chico de aspecto rudo- es algo gruñón, pero es buena gente.

-¡Oye!-se quejo-hola…

-hola… Winged Skull, no?- le pregunto sonriendo

-Si- con una leve sonrisa le extendió la mano

-Genial- le dijo sonriendo

-Él es Lysandro- lo atrajo al peli plata- es muy caballeroso y buen cantante

-Mucho gusto, espero que mi prima no te allá corrompido- le dijo con una leve risa

-Claro que no, aunque la señorita Sucrette es bastante curiosa- le dijo con calma y una sonrisa

-A veces no sé si eso es una virtud o un defecto- admitió divertido

-Y aquí están los gemelos- dijo llevándolo con un peli negro y un peli azul

-Hola- dijeron sincronizados

-Yo soy Alexy- le dijo el peli azul

\- y yo Armin

-Gemelos, genial- dijo chocando puños y luego señalando al primero

\- Espero que tú y Rosayla si no mal recuerdo se llamaba, estén asesorando a mi prima, porque a veces combina de formas muy raras

-Dalo por hecho- dijeron los dos sonriendo

-Pequitas!- se quejó como una niña mientras los demás reían. En el siguiente rato la chica le presento a sus amigas, ella sabía bien lo rápido que su primo se integraba, hasta que…

-Corinne!- se lanzó el chico a la mujer que se les acercaba

-Hola Leo- se dejó abrazar por su sobrino, con una leve sonrisa

-Oye mujer no seas amargada, amplia esa sonrisa- dijo estirando los cachetes de la profesora, ganándose un pequeño golpe entremedio de las cejas- ¡Auch!

-No hagas idioteces- le corrigió

-Pero Corin- dijo infantil

-Chicos deben ir al gimnasio, se dará la bienvenida- dijo ignorando al pelirrojo, y recibiendo una positiva de los alumnos

En cosa de minutos el gimnasio se llenó, en la parte delantera se encontraban los profesores y representantes de los distintos establecimientos.

-Buenos días alumnos, es un placer anunciarles que el proyecto ya va a iniciar- saludo la directora- como saben el viaje partirá en tres días, así que basándonos en la lista de alumnos por bus, le hemos pedido a algunos chicos y chicas de aquí los reciban en sus casas, las listas están colocadas a la salida del gimnasio y a los alrededores y la persona que los va a recibir esta destacada en el grupo- bebió agua para proseguir- como acto de apertura hemos preparado una competencia, en la caja de aquí delante en encontraran sus números- dijo señalando una amplia caja de vidrio- pasaran cuando los llamen y tomaran un número, la persona que tenga el mismo será su pareja en los juegos, en media hora deben tratar de conocerse un poco, ya que en las pruebas esos datos les servirán, la pareja ganadora obtendrá un premio especial- concluyo la directora, para empezar a llamar a los alumnos.

-Pase adelante… Ainsworth, Lysandro- el chico paso adelante y saco un número- 26- dijo el profesor

El tiempo paso, y distintos alumnos de distintas partes recibían sus numeros. Algunos eran del Swett Amoris, otros de la zona, gran parte de otras nacionalidades, al final a Lysandro le toco ser pareja una inglesa rubia de puntas rosada, a su amigo Castiel una chica de ojos bicolores, al delegado principal le toco hacer equipo con un chico español de cabello castaño, a Kentin, apodado él come galletas por los gemelos, le toco con una inglesa llamada Samantha, a Alexy le toco con una Estadounidense de ojos carmín, mientras que a su hermano le toco hacer equipo con una austriaca bastante baja.

-Debrah Jonnson- se llamó a una chica, la cual sorprendió a la mayoría de los que vivían en el lugar, pero sobre todo a una morena que había llegado ese día a la ciudad.

A la chica antes nombrada le toco hacer equipo con una española de cabello corto. A Sucrette le toco hacer equipo con un chico que se apellidaba Rise, al parecer el hermano de la compañera de Lysandro. A la chica que había tenido mareos en el vuelo, casualmente le toco hacer equipo con el chico que la ayudo. Thales, el hermano de Iris el cual habían conocido hace algunas semanas, le toco hacer equipo con una chica de cabello negro azabache. Y así sucesivamente se fueron repartiendo las distintas parejas

**Lysandro y Aria…**

-Buenos días ¿señorita?- le pregunto formal

-Aria Rise- dijo un tanto seca- ¿Y usted?- pregunto un poco más suelta

-Lysandro Ainsworth- la chica, a pesar de ser un tanto seca, le agrado

-¿Cuantos años tiene?- pregunto seria, un tanto insegura.

-16- respondió tranquilo

-También 16- dijo sonriendo levemente.

Ambos chicos eran bastantes silenciosos, por lo que su comunicación fue algo difícil. Sin embargo ambos se sentían cómodos con ese silencio...

**Alexy y Aurora…**

-Hola mi nombre es Alexy- dijo muy animado el peli azul apenas encontró a su compañera.

-Aurora…- dijo un tanto cortante al saludarlo.

-¿De dónde eres?- ignoro la frialdad de ella

-Estados Unidos- dudo un poco y luego dijo- tu eres de aquí, ¿no?

-Exactamente- amplio un poco más su sonrisa para luego, por primera vez, observarla detenidamente, sus ojos carmín, a pesar de estar ocultos por unas gafas, le causaron curiosidad y un anormal calor en el estómago

\- Wau! Tus ojos son hermosos

-Tu-tú crees- dijo de repente, un tanto nerviosa

-Si! Te quedan muy bien- dijo bastante emocionado

El chico le agradaba, parecía ser vivaz, pero también observaba que su día sería bastante movido.

**Armin y Zaphira…**

-Hola- saludo el chico, no tenía muchas ganas de competir, pero la chica no tenía la culpa.

-Hola- dijo con un hilo de voz, un tanto sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los chicos.

-Mi nombre es Armin- trato de conversar con la chica

-Armin Arlert- murmuro- yo Zaphira- dijo un poco más calmada

-Oye ¿qué dijiste? -pregunto intrigado

-Armin Arlert- murmullo rápido, un poco más alto

-¿Armin Arlert?- se quedó estático unos segundos, luego de ampliar sus orbes azules- ¡espera, espera, espera! Shingeki no kyojin- pregunto un poco sorprendido

-Ajamm- asintió en voz baja Ese era un paso al parecer tenían gustos en común, por lo menos podrían hablar de algo…

**Dake y Ceylan…**

-Oh que linda chica me toco- dijo el rubio sonriendo coqueto.

-Gracias por el cumplido, rubio- le dio una sonrisa amable- mucho gusto, soy Ceylan

-Dake- dijo divertido, nunca había visto una chica que sin la actitud de caer ante él, lo tratara de forma amable.

-Tengo 16 y soy de España- la chica tranquila iba directo al punto de la actividad

-17, Australia- le dijo.

Ambos se estaban llevando bien, la chica era bastante intrigante a sus ojos, y a ella le parecía alguien divertido, con un toque picante.

**Hola chicas, perdon por la demora aqui el cap ^-^ es más corto de lo que pretendía pero me gusto C: ¿Quieren que lo junte con el anterior?**

**Poximo capitulo: Domingo**

**Se que aun no todas tienen el mismo nivel de participación, lo siento por eso . Pero la historia recien inicia, por lo menos hasta que la carvana inicie no les aseguro que todos participen lo mismo, o siquiera que haya mucho romance, pero lo abra se los aseguro :D**

**Hablando de otro tema, se me ocurrio una idea relacionada con Eldarya :3 no es un proyecto que quiera escribir, más bien es una idea que me gustaría ver, así que si alguna se apunta dejare la idea. En la sección de juegos, lo nuevo de Chino tiene su apartado, ahora se imaginan como sería que la protagonista de Eldarya fuera Suu unos años mayor, no se la idea de viendo a los de Eldarya tratando de conocer su pasado me fasina XD Si alguien le inspiro mi loca idea porfa diganme T.T no me quiero sentir tan rara XC**

**Bueno dejando de lado eso ¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Cambiarían algo? Cualquier cosa no duden en decirmelo C:**

**Nos vemos ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

En aquella época lo normal es que hiciera frío, después de todo hace solo un mes atrás habían celebrado la navidad, el aire era fresco, sin embargo el cielo despejado y la flores más vivaces recordaban que pronto llegaría el verano.

Los alumnos del instituto estaban observando escenas inusuales, la carrera era lo de menos, desde actitudes secas, serias, hasta amables y tímidas e incluso enormemente extrovertidas eran lo que encontraban…

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué haces loca?!- grito una joven de largo cabello castaño, mientras era arrastrada por una castaña de puntas rojas

-¡No me interesa si se te corre el rímel! ¡Vamos a ganar!- pasaron al lado de muchas parejas, al parecer olvidaron que en ese rato debían conocerse

-Jajajaja pobre chica, seguro que queda mareada por culpa de Mía- dijo con una leve risa al verlas pasar

-¿Conoces a la chica?- pregunto el surfista

-Sí, Mía es algo… alocada- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues veo que es cierto- dijo para luego fijar su vista en Celyan- pero dime algo más de ti, una chica tan linda debe ser interesante- dijo con aire se seductor

-Jeje gracias por el cumplido- dijo pinchando un poco su propia mejilla- porque no me cuentas algo sobre ti- dijo tranquila

-Bueno me gusta el surf. ..-espero la reacción de la chica

-Wau debe ser divertido no- pregunto con curiosidad

-Si aunque a veces te caes de la tabla y te sientes ridículo- se rió un poco

**Mientras tanto al otro lado del instituto. ..**

-Hola mi nombre es Jules- saludo una chica de cabello rubio

-Yo soy Jhoselyn- le tomo la mano la de cabello bicolor

\- Veo que te gustan los videojuegos- dijo sonriente al observarla

-Si es así- le sonrió de manera maliciosa- veo que te gusta el café…- se susurraron algo que nadie escucho.

**Con los profesores…**

-Que bien, los alumnos parecen integrarse, madre- dijo la señorita Cat, para que luego todos los educadores sintieran un escalofrío

BUMMM resonó en toda la escuela

-Que fue eso- dijo sorprendida la señorita Delenay

-N-No lo sé- dijo mareado y preocupado el señor Farres

-Hay que ir allí- señalo la directora

Cuando los profesores llegaron al lugar encontraron las paredes, y alumnos manchados de café, no había pasado ni media hora desde el discurso y ya lograron explotar algo, era un nuevo record.

-Que paso!-grito exaltada la directora

-Nada señora, solo que ellos- dijo señalando a los alumnos- y las murallas se tomaron con el café- dijo sonriendo la extravagante joven

-Si es así señora directora- dijo con la sonrisa del gato Chesire- se cruzaron con el pobre café

-¡SILENCIO! basta de tonterías- la señalo sin poder borrar las sonrisas de las chicas- limpiaran esto ¡Ahora!

Después de que a ambas chicas se les entregara una escoba y trapero, se pusieron a limpiar, de vez en cuando riéndose de la cara de la directora.

-¡Jhoselynn!- grito un joven de cabello castaño- ya te metiste en problemas- le apretó las mejillas mientras negaba de una lado a otro con los ojos cerrados.

\- Pero Charli fue muy divertido- le replico con muchas risas- a por cierto ella es Jules- dijo señalando a la oji azul

-Wolas~ Charli- saludo animada la chica

-Hola, espero que esta niña- le dio algunas palmaditas en la cabeza a Jhosselyn- no te haya metido en problemas

-Que problemas, la cara de la directora valió la pena- dijo con una risa un tanto alocada

-Ves esta chica es genial- le hablo mientras se apoyaba en Juless

-Hmm no sé si sentirme feliz de que te lleves bien con ella, o un miedo profundo de lo que puedan hacer- se alejó lentamente para atrás

-Ya no necesito una niñera, CO-NE-JI-TO- dijo su amiga carcajeándose en su cara

-Porque conejito- pregunto sonriendo la rubia

-P-po por nada- dijo avergonzado el castaño

-Es una muy buena historia que te contare algún día

**Mientras con Kentin y Samantha…**

-Y entonces… Samantha, ¿cómo es tu hogar?

-Bueno no entiendo por qué te interesa- le contesto reservada, sorprendiendo un poco al chico- vivo, o mejor dicho vivía con mis padres

-Y no te da pena- le pregunto intrigado

-no para nada- dijo seria, sorprendiendo al chico.

**Al acabar el día…**

Se encontraban Corinne y Sucrette reuniendo a las chicas que irían a dormir a su casa, la chica que primero encontraron fue la pareja de Castiel, la cual parecía molesta por tener que separarse por su mascota, la cual le entrego a su hermano que dormiría en la casa de los gemelos. Luego empezaron encontrar a las demás chicas, por la mitad encontraron a Jules y a Jhoselyn, cosa que puso de mal humor a Corinne, la cual temía lo que esas dos harían en sus casa, finalmente encontraron a Lylian, la cual su compañero, el primo de Sucrette había obligado a ir a la enfermería antes de ir a casa de su prima para que no tuviera problemas luego.

**En la casa de Corinne y Sucrette…**

-Bueno chicas- suspiro la mayor- acomódense, traeré algo para que beban, Sucrette has que se conozcan entre ellas, después de todo solo a Jules y Jhoselyn les toca dormir en otro bus.

-Al parecer no le agradamos a la profe- dijo un tanto divertida Jules, apoyándose en su compañera de competencia.

-No se preocupen- Corinne es así, dijo riendo su sobrina- aprenderá a quererlas

-¡Te escuche!- grito desde la cocina

-Bueno chicas presentémonos- dijo feliz Sucrette- te toca a… ti- cerro los ojos y señalo a una chica de corte negro despeinado

-Soy Janade Black, Bradford, Inglaterra- dijo fría la chica mientras se sentaba

-Y nos quieres decir algún gusto- dijo un poco extrañada Sucrette

-Ahh me gusta leer- dijo desviando la mirada, para darse cuenta de que debería señalar a la siguiente en presentarse, señalo a una rubia

\- A-ah bu-bueno yo me llamo Zaphira Deprior, Viena, Austria- estaba algo sonrojada y apenada pero trato de sonreír- me gusta el anime y los videojuegos, también me gusta leer

-Buena mini- dijo Jules riendo

Y así paso la noche entre presentaciones, poco a poco la tensión se iba alivianando…

**Hola chicas es algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Próximo**** cap: Miercoles**

**LO SIENTO me he equivocado en escribir algunos nombres en algunos cap (confundí algunos que empezaban con la misma letra T.T) PERDÓN pero no se preocupen antes del próximo cap corregire todo**

**Espero que me disculpen y que les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

-Entonces… ¿quiénes fueron sus parejas?- dijo Sucrette una vez que todas se colocaron sus piyamas, la primera en hablar fue Itasuna

-B-bueno a mí me tocó con un tal Rogue- empezó un poco tímida- es de Austria si no me equivoco…

-Rogue es mi primo- le dijo Zaphira, dejando un poco pasmada a Itasuna-qu-que pasa?

-Es que no se parecen mucho- dijo con una ligera risa

-A que te refieres- pregunto Maya

-Bueno es muy alto- dijo alargando su porte con la mano, mientras las chicas lo imaginaban- es albino con el cabello largo

-¡como Lysandro!- dijo Sucrette, siendo acompañada por el asentimiento de Aria

-y llevaba el flequillo negro- pensó un poco- se veía muy serio

\- no te preocupes- sonrió levemente- es que digamos que él es bastante tímido, y como no sabe qué cara poner, coloca una seria

-Supongo que la mayoría hace eso-dijo distraída Jhoselyn mientras revisaba los juegos de Sucrette- Chica debes comprar más juegos tienes muy pocos

-Y qué hay de ti Yayx, a ti te toco Castiel- le pregunto Sucrette

-Ahmm pues el mocoso cabeza de fosforo es gruñón- dijo divertida- bastante bipolar, sobre todo cuando nos encontramos con el rubio

-Ahh hablan del señor Nathaniel y el señor Castiel- irrumpió Corinne- hasta donde se no se llevan bien, pero si hay que competir se vuelven demasiado ambiciosos

-Si debe ser algo muy serio para que no peleen- suspiro la francesa cansada- no sé cómo lo harán para vivir juntos en un bus hasta que terminen la secundaria

-¡Ho! no pensé que el tomate fuera tan inmaduro- se burló un poco de el

-¿Tomate?- pregunto extrañada por el apodo Sucrette

-Sí, el mocoso era muy inmaduro- se rio- pero por lómenos fue divertido

-Wau me alegro que te lleves bien con Castiel- dijo feliz Sucrette- y a ti Janade, ¿cómo te fue?

La chica despego la mirada de su libro para decir

-Fue bastante animado- se molesto un poco- pero no me agrado que me quisiera quitar mi libro

-Bueno a Thales lo conozco desde hace muy poco, pero sé que no le gusta que lo ignoren

-Tal vez debí prestarle más atención- suspiro un tanto indiferente

-Y cómo te llevaste tú con Kentin, ¿Samantha?- trato de hacer hablar con la peli morada

-Bueno… era agradable, parecía tratar de ser alguien duro, aunque no le resulto mucho- dio su opinión tranquila

-Que bien al parecer todas se llevaron bien con su pareja, o no chicas- todas en mayor o menor medida asintieron- por cierto Aria me toco hacer equipo con tu hermano- le dijo un tanto preocupada Sucrette

-¿Te hizo algo?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa la chica de puntas rosadas, mientras alimentaba a su coneja Luna

-No, para nada, pero era frio y la verdad un poco arrogante- dijo algo incomoda Sucrette

-Ahh, no te preocupes, él es así- dijo un tanto molesta

-Y… no te importa?- pregunto curiosa Sucrette

-La verdad no mucho- respondió fría

-Okey- su respuesta, por algún extraño motivo no la convenció

El resto de la noche las chicas hablaron de trivialidades, trataron de conocerse un poco, aunque la mayoría no estaba muy confiadas a hablar con extrañas, pero después de recordar que vivirían por bastante tiempo juntas, por no decir que tendrían que tener clases juntas por unos cuantos años, decidieron tener la mente abierta y por lo menos llevarse bien.

**La siguiente mañana…**

En el departamento se sentían algunos aromas dulces, y unos pocos salados, todas las chicas, incluso la mayor se dirigieron al comedor, topándose con que la austriaca de cabello rubio les había preparado un gran desayuno con comida de varias partes del mundo, entre los cuales había tortas, queque e incluso pescado para las orientales.

-¿Qu-que es esto?- pregunto sorprendida y a la vez hambrienta, la castaña de ojos verdes

-Bueno desperté temprano, así que pensé en hacerles el desayuno- respondió sonriendo mientras acomodaba los platos, la verdad sus compañeras le habían agradado y tenía ganas de cocinar, así que una vez que empezó no pudo acabar hasta hacer tantas variedades de comida

-¡Gracias!- dijeron todas al unísono para empezar a comer

-Humm que rico esta mini- dijo Jules feliz

-Gra-gracias- se avergonzó un poco por el cumplido- -hoy será la competencia física, y no sería lindo que alguna se desmallara por falta de alimento, si quieren sacan un trozo y se lo llevan a sus compañeros de equipo

-Okas~

-Y chicas como les fue en las competencias ayer- pregunto interesada Corinne, mientras tomaba una taza de café con una dona

-Bien- dijeron todas- aunque no pude terminar el ultimo desafío químico- dijo la oji verde- ya sabes el de hacer la configuración electrónica y los números cuánticos en 40 segundos

-¡Si!- dijo un poco molesta Yayx- soy rápida en eso, pero era imposible hacerlo en tan poco tiempo- la mayoría de las chicas asintieron

\- No era tan difícil- dijo levantando los platos la que cocino- solo había que ubicar el gas noble más cercano y recordar las propiedades de la tabla, como nos dieron la tabla periódica eso se podía hacer en 20 segundos, lo que tardaba más eran los números cuánticos

-Me siento como una distraída- negó cansada Janade

-No te preocupes- le animo- hay cosas que no recordamos rápido, yo soy una lerda para los nombres y las fechas

-Bueno por lo menos le caerás bien a la señorita Delanay- dijo Sucrette bastante más relajada, al igual que las demás chicas, por lo menos ahora podrían hacerlo y no lo olvidarían

Cerca de las 7:40 todas estuvieron listas para ir al instituto, donde la mayor se separó para poder preparar los próximos desafíos, mientras Sucrette las arrastro a todas con sus amigos.

-¡Celyan!-gritaron dos voces

-Hola Mía, hola Rob- saludo la pelinegra, mientras era abrazada por sus dos amigos, los cuales eran muy cariñosos

-Son tus amigas, no Cel- dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-Si…- dijo siendo cortada por su amiga

-Acosador aléjate de gothic- dijo su amiga arrastrando a Celyan

-Oye es mi compañera de equipo-dijo tomándola con cuidado del otro lado

Mientras esos dos se peleaban como niños los demás se reían por su inmadurez.

**Lo siento si esperaban un capitulo más largo XC la verdad es que se lo que viene, pero aun me cuesta saber que poner entremedio de los capítulos antes que el viaje empiece, así que no me odien por la fecha que daré, es para tratar de tener un laaargo cap donde ya empiece luego lo importante :D y tener más contenido en un solo cap :D**

**Próximo**** cap: Sábado 1 de mayo**

**De verdad lo siento, pero ademas de las clases, quiero hacer un cap lo suficientemente largo pare estabilizar la historia C:**

**Esperando que les haya gustado...**

**Nos vemos ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

-Jajaja parece que no le caíste bien a Mia- le dijo al rubio mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba siendo arrastrada por su alto amigo

-Tú crees- dijo mirándola fijamente, a la vez que se acercaba con cuidado para quedar casi rozando narices

-Claro- dijo sonriendo, para luego estampar su mano contra la cara del joven y alejarlo- me caes bien pero respeta mi espacio personal rubito

-Oh vaya me atrapaste- hizo un intento de puchero con una sonrisa picara

-jajajaja no te sale hacerte él bebe- dijo pellizcándole la mejilla derecha

-Oye le- dijo indignado aunque bastante divertido

**Mientras tanto con Itasuna y Rogue…**

-Hola de nuevo- le dijo sonriendo

-Hola…- le respondió el con la voz baja

-¡Ho! ahora que lo pienso tu apariencia me recuerda al personaje de una serie- señalo pensativa

-¿a cuál? -Pregunto tranquilo y con un poco de interés

-A Rogue de fairy tail- dijo luego de unos instantes- no se parecen tanto pero ambos tienen un aire similar, por no decir que ambos son lindos

-Li lindo- exclamo un tanto sonrojado y nervioso

-Si claro ambos son lindos en estética, tu pelo me gusta mucho- sonrió ampliamente

-ah con que te referías a eso -suspiro bajando la cabeza

-a que otra cosa me podria referir?- después de unos segundos de procesar la información una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios- oh te referías a guapo, no te preocupes estas bien

-Eh -dijo bajando la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda de la chica, en la cual había un destello de malicia

-Te sonrojaste- le dijo con una sonrisa gatuna

-Eh?- dijo nervioso

-y lo sigues haciendo, eres tan tierno- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas

-Oye puedes parar- desvió la mirada avergonzado

-Claro Rogue- dijo divertida de forma dulce para el chico

**Con Jhoselyn y Charli…**

-¿Te comportaste?- fue lo primero que le pregunto el chico a joven

-Claro que sí!- dijo ganándose una mirada de escepticismo del castaño- Conejo si me comporte

-No me llames conejo- se exalto- bueno, bueno te creo ¿desayunaste bien?- le pregunto un poco preocupado

-Claro! Había chocolate caliente en la mañana- dijo feliz

-Era mejor que el mío?- pregunto intrigado

-Nah, estaba rico aunque el tuyo es especial- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo cosquillear el estómago del chico- estoy segura de que tú le echas calmantes- la forma cerrada e indiferente corto la magia del momento, aunque la cara que la chica puso le hizo reír

-Jajaja Claro que Lynn- dijo pellizcándole con cuidado la nariz

-Eh oye esto es incómodo- dijo con una voz nasal, que lo único que hizo fue aumentar las risas del chico

**Con Janade y Thales…**

-Hola darki- le dijo el chico mientras sacudía su mano en la cara de la chica

-Ah hola- respondió mientras se sacaba los audífonos

-Oye quieres conocer a mi hermana- le dijo pellizcándole la mejilla

-claro por qué no- dijo indiferente mientras alejaba la mano del chico de su rostro

El pelirrojo empezó a caminar siendo acompañado por la chica. A pesar de lo indiferente que se había mostrado la chica el día anterior a él le agrado, estaba envuelta en un halo misterioso que solo lograba intrigarlo, y a pesar de su comportamiento distante era una chica bastante agradable

-Iris!- grito el chico para luego abrazarse a su hermanita

-Thales!- le saludo con una sonrisa- y tú eres?- pregunto con su usual tono animado

-Janade…- le contesto de manera lenta y tranquila, aunque claramente manteniendo el respeto

-pues Janade, mucho gusto soy Iris- le ofreció la mano

-un gusto iris- le acepto el saludo

-veo que te toco con mi hermano- soltó una ligera risa- no te enojes con el si es un poco distraído, viene de familia- le sonrió mientras se apuntaba la cabeza

-lo tendré en cuenta- respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa

-Oh sonrió!- se dio cuenta de inmediato el chico, consiguiendo que la chica bufara un poco y rodara los ojos, cosa que a los ojos de la pelirroja fue un gesto mutuo muy divertido

-jejeje Thales, deja de molestarla- le regaño divertida

-Mou~ estoy rodeado de amargadas- dijo en tono infantil

-Pues yo veo a una pelirroja y una azabache al lado tuyo, y detrás a una peli morada, 2 rubias 2 albinos, y extrañamente a una chica discutiendo con un pelirrojo a lo lejos- describió el ambiente en pocos segundos logrando sorprender a ambos hermanos

-Wau te diste cuenta de todo eso- le dijo mirándola fijamente

-No es como si fuera un alíen- respondió un poco divertida pero manteniendo su nula expresión

-Vaya ya desearía yo tener tu memoria- dijo con la cabeza agacha la pelirroja

-Como sea- dijo el chico cambiando el tema abruptamente- hay que ir al gimnasio- señalo para luego tomar la mano de ambas chicas y dirigirse como una bala al lugar

Una vez todos los alumnos se reunieron en el lugar, una mujer que no aparentaba más de treinta años, la cual llevaba un largo cabello chocolate se dispuso a hablar

-Hola jóvenes- empezó con una voz que transmitía alegría y simpatía- como saben el evento de apertura hoy termina y mañana se darán los resultados, a la vez que por fin se podrán instalar en sus buses- observo a la multitud ampliando su sonrisa- así que porque no le ponemos más empeño a la competencia de hoy, más vale que vengan listos para correr, el señor Farres las espera al lado derecho con una bolsa de deporte llena de ropa para que no ensucien la suya, lo mismo pasa para los varones con el señor Boris, tienen 15 minutos para cambiarse- los alumnos un tanto confusos obedecieron y luego de un rato todos ya estaban cambiados y listos para seguir escuchando a la simpática mujer- Pues bueno continuemos, si se dieron cuenta en la bolsa había como un chaleco un poco grueso, pues la competencia de hoy se trata de… ¡escapar! Afuera del gimnasio se encuentran algunos obstáculos que todo deberán pasar, aunque la mayoría son físicos, habrán algunos donde probaran memoria y reflejos. Ahora, en su bolsillo llevan un mapa del lugar y un cartelito de puntos, cuídenlo bien porque sin eso no podrán pasar al siguiente round- llena de risa señalo unas bolsas que se encontraban en la esquina del gimnasio- en esa bolsa hay cosas que les pueden servir, no todas traen lo mismo, así que ahora solo se tratara de suerte- soltando una última risa dijo- recuerden la pintura les restan puntos- y se alejó del lugar viendo como todos se preparaban para competir.

**Con Samantha y Kentin…**

-veo que habrá que correr- dijo la chica una vez consiguieron su mochila

-será divertido- respondió feliz- hace tiempo que no hacia ejercicio con más personas

-humm, tal vez sea divertido- miro de reojo al chico, lo dijo tranquila y un poco indiferente- me pregunto a que se referirán con que la pintura resta puntos- cuando termino se fijó en dos chicas pintadas de colores que vinieron hacia ellos, o más bien una chica de cabello corto arrastraba a otra de cabello largo ambas llenas de pinturas

-por dios- malditos demonios- jadeo la chica de ojos chocolates

-Estás loca! Están locos! Todo esto es una estupidez! -grito con una voz ultra aguda y molesta la oji azul

-hum… se puede saber que les paso- pregunto la peli morada de forma respetuosa

-que te importa- le dijo de forma desagradable la de pelo largo

-Oye Debrah, no es necesario que la trates asa- la defendió el ojiverde

-Cállate- se fijó en quien era para luego decir- ah, pero si eres uno de los enamorados de la estúpida- escupió las palabras la chica

-Ah pero que mala eres- suspiro la chica de puntas rojas- lamento las molestias, parece tener una lengua venenosa- dijo empujando a su compañera para irse del lugar- por cierto, cuidado al salir… o demonios los atacaran- añadió con un tono extraño al final

Cuando ambos, salieron vieron varios grupos escondiéndose detrás de bancas o incluso detrás de los arbustos. Al parecer los francotiradores, eran tres niños o preadolescentes de 10 años. Ya habían muchos bastante pintados, como por ejemplo Amber, la cual a diferencia de su compañero iba completamente pintada de marrón, o Maya y su compañero Angel, los cuales tenían todo el pelo pintado de verde y de alguna forma, esquivando los obstáculos y balines de pintura, lograron entrar al gimnasio, ambos el castaño y la peli morada, se escondieron detrás de una banca, por suerte no los alcanzaron a ver.

-huf no nos vieron -dijo el chico, que había logrado reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido arrastrando hasta detrás de la banca a su compañera

-oye… me puedes soltar- dijo la chica mientras miraba las manos del chico puestas en su cintura

-Lo Lo siento- la soltó de inmediato un poco sonrojado

-no importa- dijo con desinterés para luego fijarse en el entorno- hay que llegar hasta esa ventana para poder entrar

-Pero esos niños nos tapan- dijo un poco preocupado

-son solo niños- dijo calmada

-pero ahogaron a Kim y a Iris en pintura- señalo a ambas chicas que apenas se veían en el suelo por culpa de la pintura liquida que la niña de pelo corto les había tirado

-Fuera abajo-escucharon el grito de un pelinegro que llego de la nada dando un salto

-que haces Armin! Le grito el castaño molesto por el susto que su amigo le dio

-shh nos atrapara le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por la imprudencia

-ay- dijo un poco más bajo

-Ar Armin espérame, no corras tan repentinamente- dijo su compañera llegando unos segundos después

-Perdón Zhapi- le dijo el chico

-No importa, soy mala para los deportes pero tratare de seguirte el ritmo- dijo un poco avergonzada pero más clamada-ah hola Samantha

-Hola Zaphira- dijo mientras seguía observando como los niños atacaban a sus compañeros

-Hola…- dijo un poco tímida al castaño

-Kentin- respondió para luego saludarla

-Bueno chicos hay que llegar a esa ventana sin que nos vean- pensó un poco- hay que distraerlos o encontrar un camino donde no nos den

-y si esperamos a que ataquen a alguien y corremos- dijo Armin

-Podría ser…- dijo Kentin, miro a los 3 diablos que estaban atacando a Nathaniel y a su compañero- ahora!… chicas? Armin? Dijo desconcertado mirando a ambos lado

-corre- vio como le susurraban ya al lado de la ventana

\- eh!? Corrió y entro de un salto esquivando el balín que la chica de trenzas le había lanzado

-lo logre!- celebro una vez dentro

-oye- dijo muy bajito la rubia

-si?- pregunto distraído

-nos aplastas!- le grito el pelinegro

-torpe- negó su compañera

-lo siento- se disculpó quitándose de inmediato

-creo que deberíamos avanzar a la azotea- dijo la rubia

-tienes razón, en que sal estamos chicos- pregunto la peli morada

-creo que en la sala 1 A dijo el castaño

-pues vámonos- dijo el pelinegro tratando de abrir la puerta, donde cayó una nota- eh que es esto

-deja la leo- dijo el castaño- la llave está cerca de la mitad, pero dentro de todo el salón hay 3 pistas que les darán ayuda más adelante es decisión suya si tomarlas o no

\- y que hacemos ahora- dijo el oji azul

-No lo sé, supongo que buscar la llave

-Creo que es lo indicado.

-pues busquemos- dijo el castaño

Y los tres se pusieron a buscar la llave, de vez en cuando mirando la ventana a ver si llegaba otro grupo

-la encontré dijo la ojigris, la cual estaba sentada al lado de un banco

\- solo nos faltarían las pistas- dijo feliz el pelinegro siendo cortado por la caída de 4 personas que entraron por la ventana

-Aria- pregunto Samantha

\- Samantha

\- Sucrette ¿estás bien?

-Lysandro ¿qué hay de ti?

-quítate de encima enana

-no seas descortés hermano

-Quítense- grito asfixiado el oji azul

-Están bien- pregunto Kentin mientras ayudaba a que las chicas se pusieran de pie

-si claro- dijo Sucrette quitándose un poco de pintura del cabello

**Hola chicas :D se que tal vez no esta tan largo, pero hago lo que puedo XD (enserio esta parte me esta costando mas de lo que pensaba, pero no se preocupen porque una vez que la supere ya tengo muchas mas ideas para hacer :D)**

**Proximo cap:Viernes**

**Por cierto si a alguna le gusto la idea que comente hace algunos cap (la de Eldarya) le invito a que la tome, sinceramente quiero ver eso escrito XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me den las ideas que quieran :D**

**Nos vemos ^-^**


	9. Perdon TT

**Hola a todas... se que no merezco perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar... La verdad tuve un enorme bloqueo creativo, sin embargo he logrado salir de el y estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo C: Estará listo en unos días, pero les quiero pedir que por favor me dejen claras las parejas que eran (no encuentro la libreta donde las tenía anotadas)**

**Como disculpa voy a escribir una serie de One-shot del 14 de febrero con sus Oc solo me tienen que mandar por MP la Oc y el chico con el que desean el one-shot (obviamente pueden elegir a cualquiera ^-^)**

**Sin mucho más que decir, espero que me perdonen...**


End file.
